Wolf Boy
by zigzagboom
Summary: A hunter finds a young boy caught in one of his bear traps. But this boy is differnt ears sit on top of his head, and a tail swings behind him. The hunter is falling for this boy. What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

-1Eat or be eaten, the rule of life. That's the way I've always lived by. Along with my comrades. The life of a wolf is the one I live. Even though I look so different. My brothers walk on four legs, I on two. Never have I seen one like me before. But even though my appearance is different my brothers and sisters never treat me differently. We are all equal. We hunt together, sleep together, live together. I remember noting besides this life. How it came to be, I never really bothered to think about.

The leader of our pack took me in. His own pups had died from the harsh winter. My mother is a beautiful white pelted wolf, her eyes glow with love when ever she looks at me. My father loves me just as much as he had loved his own pups. His pelt was black as night, his eyes were a bright yellow. He taught me the ways of the wolf. Even though problems came up because of the way I looked, he always came up with solutions. He hopes for me to one day be leader in his place. I just hope I can be looked up too by the other wolves. Our pack consisted of six wolves including me. There was my father, Kiba Kuro, my mother, Kiba Shiro, a red she-wolf, Kiba Aka, a male wolf with a white pelt and one sliver foot, Kiba Giniroashi, a gray male wolf, Kiba Haiiro, and me Kiba Kiniro.

Our happy life of regular wolves died one day in spring…

I was out hunting alone for once. I had gotten bored with resting. Bunch of old dogs. They were always so tired after hunting. For some reason I never was. So I went hunting alone or I explored. I chased a rabbit until it found a hiding spot in a crack in a bolder. Sniffing around the place for something else, I smelt fresh meat. It smelt like caribou. My favorite! Using my nose I traced the source of the smell. It had come from around the boulder, there was a small hole which the smell came from. So I crawled in. As I went a little bit more in something with teeth grabbed my paw. I howled in pain. Before I knew it behind me closed and it was pitch black.

Somewhere not too far away.

"HOWL!!!!" Sounded from the cave where I had put some bear traps. I was hoping to catch something today or the next day. I grabbed my gun and other things I needed and ran over. The trap had been sprung, a small boulder was blocking the hole where I had put the bait and bear trap. I could hear something moving around inside. My heart leapt with joy. My first catch alone! I moved the boulder. Taking a rope I had with me, I looped it. Throwing it in the hole. While pulling it back I felt something tug it back. So pulling with all my strength I pulled my end of the rope. Out of the small cave came a boy! His arm was tied with the rope. He wore wolf skin and caribou skin tied together. His body was small and at the same time you could see hidden muscles. His hair was brownish and cover with dirt. He also had wolf ears and a tail! His eyes were golden like a wolves.

To my surprise at once he saw me he growled, like a wolf. He tried to get up and run, but his left arm was caught by my rope and the other was in the bear trap. Blood was poring out of his hand. I yelled at him.

"What are you thinking?!" How could he even smell the meat? I put it so far in only animals would be able to smell it. When I yelled at him he flinched. He tried to pull away as much as he could while still growling at me. I reached out with my free hand. As I got closer his growling stopped and he stared at my hand in fear.

What is it? What dose it want with me? I thought. This thing looked like me. It walked on two legs. But it didn't have ears or a tail like me. What is it? It reached out with one of its paws. I stopped growling and stared at it in fear. Was it going to hit me? I pulled back as far as I could. I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit me. But instead I felt something caressing my check. My eyes snapped open. It was standing over me brushing dirt off of my face. Its paw went to my ears, rubbing them. It felt so good, I let out a sound I never heard before. The thing looked at me surprised. Its eyes softened while it looked at me. It bent down and took off the jaws that held my paw. I flinched as I saw the bloody skin. It took out a white thing, and picked up my injured paw. Wrapping it around the hurt part and tying it. I saw blood seek through. It took his end of the rope and tied it around my injured paw. It then walked and picked up its things and then grabbed the middle of the rope pulling me with it.

This boy is very cute. Just like a puppy. I think I'll keep him. I tied his hands together with the rope and gathered my things. Picking up his 'leash' I pulled him along with me back to camp. He put up one hell of a fight. Every time he got too annoying I touched his injured hand making him flinch and obey me.  
When we got back to my camp, I tied him too a peg I set up to tie wolves I caught alive to. I had a lot of things for the wolves I caught alive and wanted to keep. He seemed very untrained as a human. Could he have been brought up by wolves? I thought while looking for something to hold him with. I could feel his eyes burning into me from where he sat.  
Rope, rope, dog toy, dog treats, feather?, ah dog collar. I took out a black dog collar with a dog tag hanging from it. I was saving it if I caught a wolf puppy. Walking back to the boy I took a chain and attached it too the collar and put it on him. He had seemed to learn his lesson about growling at me. I had touched his hurt hand when ever he started to growl at me on the way here. I untied his hands. As soon as they were free he pulled his hurt hand up to his face and tried to lick it though the cloth I had tied there. He sat like a wolf, and watched me.

'What to do next…' It was getting dark, getting him here took three times the amount of time it took me to get there. I decided to cook something for us to eat. I took the chain and pulled him with me. He made a face that resembled anger as he stumbled along behind me. I tied the end of the chain to another peg which was by my tent trusting him not to mess anything up. He sat and lifted his good hand to figure out what I had put around his neck. After watching him for a bit I went to start a fire. Using a match the fire blazed. Behind me I heard the boy growl. I turned around and saw him staring and growling with fear at the fire. I chucked at his actions.

"Don't worry it wont attack you." I told him. At the sound of my voice he looked at me. He tilted his head too the side making him look like a confused puppy.

'So cute!!!' I thought. 'But dose this mean he doesn't understand Japanese?' I brushed the thought aside and continued with cooking. Taking out a pot I set it up. I decided to make stew with some left over caribou I had. Taking out the meat and vegetables. I glanced at the boy. He was eyeing the meat. He couldn't have eaten raw meat could he? I cut off a small piece and tossed it too him. To my surprise he caught it in his mouth and ate it happily with his eyes closed. He must have really liked it because his tail was wagging and he came over to me. Stopping when he met the end of his chain. He was able to reach almost up too my side. So I reached out and patted his head.

"Your so cute." His ears flattened out of my reach but he didn't pull away. He silently watched as I cooked.


	2. Chapter 2

-1'What is it doing? What is that red stuff?' I thought. I had never seen red before. Thinking back to when I was a pup I remembered when my father had told me stories. There was one where the forest had burned. It was called fire. He told me it was hot and red. Sometimes blue and the center. He also said it was started by something called a campfire. Something called humans had made the campfire. Now that I think about it, he said they stood on two feet. Like me. Maybe I'm a human just like this one. The food he had given me was really good! I've never tasted anything like it before. I wonder if that's all he'll give me, father said that humans were cruel. Killing animals for their fur. Was this human trying to catch a wolf? I'll never let him have my family! I cant really do anything right now though. Not until my paw is healed. And I wonder what this hard thing is around my neck. Its harder then fox skin! I wonder if this human is a she-human or a male? Not that I know how to tell the difference. Well my father did say that I was a male human. Not that he looked anything like I do. He was bigger and a lot taller. Or maybe I'm just small...  
Going over too him too get more food. I went until I felt the thing around my neck pull me stopping me from going any farther. I pouted a bit, then I felt the human pat my head. So I flattened my ears so it couldn't touch them. The last time it did I mad a funny noise and it made my feel funny. Watched him as he made something in a round thing. It smelled wonderful.

I wonder if mother and father are worried. I wondered looking where we had come from. It was getting dark, I'm sure they would try to find me. They would be so ashamed that I got caught by a human. After a while the human got two round things and a long stick. Then dipped the stick into the round thing and pulled it out, putting something into the other small round things. The human then came over too me and put the round thing in front of me. It had a wonderful smell coming from it. It was also a reddish brown color. It had mist coming from it too. The human had a round thing itself and was eating from it. So I knelled down and put my tongue in. I jumped back when my tongue was hurt. I had never felt this before. The human sighed and came over too me. It carried a small stick with something round at the end. Taking my round thing he dipped it in and pulled out some of the food. The human then grabbed my chin with one paw and forced me to open my mouth. It blew on the food and then stuck it in my mouth. My mouth then burst with flavor! I could taste caribou and something I had dug up one time. It was super good! I had never tasted anything like it before. Since he had the round food holder in his paw I whimpered telling him I wanted more. The human made a sound that was like how we wolves laughed. It sat down next to me pulling me with it. Then the human started feeding me until I was full.

'This kid is so cute!!!' He made a whimper at me. I even got to feed him. I really need to teach him how to take care of himself. But first I still have to figure out how to communicate with him ah right. My friend Naruaki, Narusawa can speak to animals! Maybe I could convince him too come up to my cabin to translate what this boy is saying. I at least need to know his name.  
I put away the food and dishes after we were both done eating. That boy ate a lot. He must have liked it, because he kept looking at it while I put it away. I told him he had eaten enough. I decided it was time for bed for the kid. I went into the tent making a bed for him on the side of mine. I went out side to get the kid. He was sniffing around the outside of the tent. I think he was trying to find the entrance. I laughed and gently pulled him with me into the tent, untying his chain on the way in. When he got into the tent he became a bit scared for a seconded. I guessed he was thinking about when I had trapped him. I led him too his sleeping spot and pushed him down.

How to tell him to sleep I knelled down next to him and he looked at me wondering what he should be doing and what I was doing. I put my hand over his eyes and closed them gently. With that he somehow fell asleep instantly, curling up like a dog would. I guessed he was tired from the wound and getting back here. The shock of being taken like that could tire out the body I guess. I went outside and grabbed my phone from my pocket. Flipping it open I called Narunaru. The name that I had gotten when he was whispering to himself. He had been complaining about a cat that stayed with him. I had heard that he had gotten himself a companion. I think his name was Shin-chan or something. Dialing his number I waited for the longest time. That guy never answers his phone. Its hard to believe that he's a Associate Professor. He should be a vet. I even told him before once. He had whacked me over the head.

"Hello?" I heard a lazy voice over the phone.  
"God its about time." I told him.  
"What do you want Nozume?" he asked me irritated.  
"I wanted to ask you to come out to my cabin! It could be good for you and that companion of yours. You could bring him if you want by the way." I asked him.  
"What's that catch?" He knew I was up to something.  
"Well you see there's this kid I found," I started.  
"So what dose this have to do with me?"  
"He cant speak, I think he was brought up by wolves." There was a long pause on the other side of the line.  
"Your kidding right? No way a kid could be brought up that way. What could he have eaten all this time?" He sounded surprised.  
"Well I think he might be like part wolf or something. He has wolf ears and a tail." I explained.  
Well I'm convinced. I'll come. I have to see this boy for myself. And this better not be a prank to get me to come over."  
"Alright! I'll be sure to pick you up. Oh and don't forget to bring that companion of yours!" I told him.  
We both hung up. I went and made sure that nothing could get at the food and other things. Finishing up I went back into the tent. The boy was still curled up on his side. I patted him on his head and put a blanket over him.  
Going over to my side I turned off the lights that were on and went to sleep.

It was warm. Something warm was next to me. Holding me. I could feel a soft breath hitting the back of my ears. The heart beat of another. I opened my eyes. Two arms were holding me tight. Pushing me against a warm body. I leaned into it still not wanting to wake up. By the way where was I again? I pulled against the grip when I remembered just where I was. That's right. A human had captured me. I heard it groan holding my waist tighter. I turned my head to look at the human. Its eyes were opening. Its eyes went big and let me go. I ran to the other side of the flimsy cave. At least that's what I thought it was. The human sat up starching. It looked over at me. I watched as it walked over, I closed my eyes and put my paws over my head, protecting it. Instead of hitting me it pat my head and went out of the cave.  
Sniffing carefully around I peaked out of the cave. The human was doing something that resembled what wolves did when we were moving. From our spring home to the winter home. Maybe with it distracted I could run away unnoticed. I crept out going in the other direction from where he was. Crawling so it couldn't see me.

"No you don't!" I heard it say. Not that I could understand it. But after I heard it I was going a bit faster and at once I was pulled back by my neck. Falling on my back I looked up. The human stood over me, leering down. I was pulled over back to the cave and it tied me up there. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get myself free. So I just sat waiting for anything and watching the human fuss around.  
The human was putting all its things in a big square thing. It was the first time I saw anything so perfectly square. It had round things on its sides holding it up. I think it was made of trees. What surprised me the most was when the human folded the cave! It just kept getting smaller till it was smaller then me. He put that into the square thing too. Once he was done everything that was there before was gone. The only thing left was me and the thing that kept me there, in the ground. I waited for him to do something. He was looking all over like he may have forgotten something. But later he came up too me...

'How am I going to get him to the cabin?' I thought. Since he's not fully tame it would be dangerous to let him ride with me. Well its the only way were getting home. So I double checked the area of anything I might have left behind. Walking up too the boy I untied the end of the chain that was tied to the peg and pulled him with me. He seemed pretty upset about that. I pulled him into the side passenger of the car. Watching him while I strapped him in making sure he wouldn't bite me. I closed the door and he looked frightened for the longest time. When I came in on the drivers side he calmed down a bit. I could tell he was getting scared over the whole thing. But when I started the car up he didn't do what I thought he would do. I had thought he might go berserk or something. But instead he calmed down even more and fell asleep.

What an odd boy I watched him before I started driving off. The whole ride to my cabin I felt like we were being watched.  
By the time we got to my cabin it was almost noon. The boy was still sleeping in the passenger seat. Thankfully. Now even if he did manage to get away, he wouldn't be able to find his way home. I got out and took the boy out. Carrying him into my little cozy cabin I tucked him in the spare room I had. Making sure too lock the door and windows before I left. I unpacked the truck and took a shower.

Half an hour I thought. Narunaru was coming at two a clock. I was supposed to meet him at the small air port in the city.

I think I'll make the boy take a bath. I wonder when he had his last one. He kind of stinks I made my way over too the spare room. Unlocking the door I saw him spread all over the bed. Like a child. Sighing I picked him up and went over too my room. Where there was the best bathroom. I had a nature looking shower room. There was even a natural looking tub. It kind of looked like one of those hot spring baths.

'Ugh. Where is going to wear???' I'm sure not going to let him wear old animal skins. Taking them off I saw some scars. How could he get them? He's still a child. He shouldn't have scars at this age. Some looked like a hoof print. Some like a stabbing. I traced one with my finger. I could feel his body shake. His eyes popped open. He growled at once and his eyes glowed with fear and hatred. I sighed and pressed his hurt hand. He stopped at once and cringed. I unwrapped the bandage and picked him up. He held onto my shirt and finally realized he was naked. He tried to cover himself up the best he could. I chuckled at his attempts. He glared at me. I walked into the bathroom walking over to the tub. Well I would call it more or so a small pond. That's how it looked to me. I placed him into the water slowly. But as soon as he touched the water he jumped up and tried to run away. He held onto me for dear life.

"Oh come on. It cant be that bad!" I shouted at him. He just closed his eyes and held on tighter. Not that I didn't enjoy it. I got tired of this and started trying to pull him off. He got madder and so did I. After a while of fighting he had managed to put a scratch on my face. And I had gotten him in the tub. His eyes were wide with fear. He just sat there. So I picked up the soap that was on the side of the tub. I pulled him out and washed him myself. Its not like he was going to do it himself. I washed every part of his body he would let me touch. He was blushing badly. I wondered to myself if he even knew what blushing was...  
Once he had finished rinsing off. I put a towel around him and pulled him with me into my room. He looked around curiously. Sniffing everything around him. I went into my closet after locking the door and window. You can never be to careful. I didn't really have anything that could fit him. The best I had was clothes I had grown out of years ago. I took out a large t-shirt and pants. Turning around I looked for the boy to give him the clothes. He was gone! The door was still locked I hadn't heard anything break. So he didn't leave threw the window. I looked around the room looking for where he might have gone. Looking under the bed I saw two golden eyes staring back at me. He was hiding under the bed I held out my hand.

"Come out now kid." I told him. He backed up more. So I thought for a while then it hit me.  
I stuck my hand under the bed trying to grab him. I saw him back even farther in. So on cue I jumped up and went over the bed. Dropping down on the other side I grabbed his foot that stuck out and pulled the rest of him with it.

"Got ya!" I laughed at him. I saw him pout from where he was on the side of me. I threw the shirt and pants to him. Seeing if he could even change himself. He picked up the shirt and looked at me in confusion. Sighing I grabbed him and the shirt. Pulling him close to me so I could get it on him. He protested a lot. But I finally got the shirt and pants on without getting anymore scratches then I already had. Putting back his collar I dragged him with me too the car again.


End file.
